Goddess Wing
by closet geek
Summary: Crossover between GW and Ah! Megami-san (oh! my goddess). What happens when Quatre dials the wrong number and a goddess shows up? She and her sisters get stuck on earth with them!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I'm back with another weird story. This time I got inspiration when cleaning my room and finding my Ah! Megami-san manga under my bed and thinking 'hmm..wouldn't this be a cute crossover with gundam wing?' ^^  
  
  
Anyway, I don't own anything from gundam wing or ah! Megami-san. Don't sue, I own nothing.  
  
  
Review!!! I love it when people review!  
  
  
  
"" - talking  
  
''- thinking  
  
**-phone conversation.  
  
  
All was quiet in the house. Three of the five occupants were sitting in the games room, silently watching TV. That is, it was quiet until the golden haired pilot walked quickly in followed by his braided companion talking loudly.   
  
  
"Come on Quat, you need a girlfriend!!"  
  
  
"What is that baka talking about?" said Wufei from the couch, closing his eyes in hopes to block the noise out.  
  
  
Quatre put his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. "He's saying I need a girlfriend."  
  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
  
Duo shrugged his shoulders smiling. "Come on, he's the only one out of us all who hasn't at least gone out with someone after the war! I've gone out with people. Trowa went out with Midii for a little while. Wufei..well, there's his an exception. Even Heero dated Relena for a little while."  
  
  
Heero shuddered at the memory of his laps in judgement.  
  
  
Duo continued. "Geese, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were gay Quatre."  
  
  
Quatre rubbed his temples harder. "I'm. NOT. gay" he said. "I just haven't found the right person yet."  
  
  
Duo snorted. "At the rate your going you'll be dead before you find the 'right person'" he said using air quotes.   
  
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Heero said from the corner, trying to focus on the football game.  
  
  
  
Duo shrugged again and, much to the annoyance of his two friends, sat on the couch.   
  
  
Quatre sighed and sat down on a chair he pulled from the table. "So, is anyone hungry?" he asked. "We really have nothing in the kitchen, but we could order takeout."   
  
  
All the pilots nodded their heads.  
  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
  
"Pizza." Wufei said.  
  
  
Heero and Trowa nodded. Duo grinned.  
  
  
Quatre walked over to the phone and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
  
"What the was pizza place's number again Duo?"  
  
  
"Which place?"  
  
  
The pilots all sighed and sweatdroped in unison.   
  
  
"Any place Duo."   
  
  
Duo nodded. "Well there was this new place that had really good food.. I think the number was 1-555-4..um..63..337..7?"  
  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "That's not a real number."  
  
  
Duo pouted. "Yes it is. I called it yesterday."  
  
  
Quatre shook his head but dialed the number anyway. He heard the phone ringing and waited for someone to pick up the phone.  
  
  
*Hello! You've reached the goddess technical help line!*  
  
  
"Oh sorry, wrong num-"  
  
  
*We will be there in just a moment to grant your access request.*  
  
  
The phone line went dead. Quatre hung up the phone.  
  
  
"Who was that Quat?" Duo asked.  
  
  
"Wrong number." He said.   
  
  
Suddenly Quatre felt a slight pressure on his head. The pilots went silent and stared at him in amazement.  
  
  
"Wha-?" he looked up and almost had a heart attack. Coming out from the wall he was leaning on was a beautiful girl leaning down looking at him.   
  
  
  
  
****Leave a review in the little box please**** 


	2. chapter 2

Back with another chapter. I figured I'd get off my lazy ass and write somemore..ok, so maybe I have to study for a math exam. That's not the reason I'm writing! (Has anyone noticed that I write mostly when I have something more important to do? ^^;;)  
  
Dedication: Princess Juri, Chiren Decimal, maxwellsdemon (oh, btw, yes fei was married, but Meiran[wife] died before the war. *sniff*), mouser, and st*r. Thank you all for reviewing. *hands them all a cookie*  
  
Oh, last authors note: I need some help trying to figure out who I should put Urd with. Fei, Heero, or Trowa? Please help!  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Chapter recap:  
  
Suddenly Quatre felt a slight pressure on his head. The pilots went silent and stared at him in amazement.  
  
  
  
"Wha-?" he looked up and almost had a heart attack. Coming out from the wall he was leaning on was a beautiful girl leaning down looking at him.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Quatre scampered away from the wall in astonishment as the girl pulled herself out of the wall. She stood up fully and dusted her robes off. She had long flowing blonde hair that went to her hips, crystal clear blue eyes, and a petite figure. Three spots of color decorated her face.  
  
"What is your desire?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.  
  
The guy's jaws dropped simultaneously.  
  
Quatre began to laugh nervously. "Ok, Duo. Good joke. I get your point. "  
  
Duo shook his head. "Uh, Q-Quatre, I-it wasn't me."  
  
Quatre's eyes got a slight crazed look to them. "Then who is she and where did she come from??"  
  
The girl smiled and stepped up to him and handed him a small card. "My name is Belldandy and I and here from the Goddess HQ (1). I'm here to grant you a wish."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "You're a goddess?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Heero drew out his gun. "Who are you really and how did you do that?" he asked, gesturing with his gun to the wall she had come out.  
  
Quatre stepped in front of the gun. "Now Heero, there's no need to shoot anyone."  
  
Duo's eyes sparkled and he ignored Quatre and Duo. "A wish? Well, I want -"  
  
Belldandy turned to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to offer him" she pointed to Quatre "a wish. He called."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
Belldandy turned to Quatre again. "What is it that you wish?"  
  
Quatre whimpered. "I-I don't know!"  
  
Wufei snorted. "You aren't taking this onna seriously are you Winner?"  
  
Duo's eyes glinted dangerously. He walked over to Belldandy and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I think that he should wish for you to be his girlfriend."  
  
Quatre sweatdropped. "Wish for her to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, why no-"  
  
Suddenly Belldandy's eyes grew wide and blank. A beam of light shot out of the ceiling and into her forehead. The g-boys were thrown to the floor and the contents of the room spun around the goddess. When the light faded everything toppled to the ground in general disarray. The boys opened their eyes.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Duo joked weakly.  
  
Belldandy's eyes snapped open. She rushed over to the phone and began to dial rapidly.  
  
"That better be a collect call." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Hello. Yes it is about the last wish. What? I see. Yes. But-yes. Thank you."  
  
She turned back to the boys who were slowly getting off the floor.  
  
"The wish has gone through." She said.  
  
"WHAT?!?" the all yelled in unison.  
  
"Can't you change it back?" Trowa asked.  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "Once it's been filed and archived, a wish aquires tremendous force. I'm just the antenna for the force needed. There's no way I can change it."  
  
"So that means-"  
  
"My job as the antenna is over. I will be staying with all of you from now on."  
  
Quatre's eyes grew large and he started to stutter. "I-what-you- staying-girlfriend" he collapsed.  
  
"He took that well" Duo muttered.  
  
  
  
(1) – Where ARE they from?  
  
  
  
Next Episode: The boys start adjusting to Belldandy when Urd shows up to 'help' Quat and Bell.  
  
  
  
Review please and tell me what you thought. Also tell me who you think I should put Urd with! 


	3. chapter 3

I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!!! New chapter up (finally!) This is the product of my boredom when my Internet wouldn't work (I said before and will say again, I only write lately in ultimate boredom or when I should be doing something else). Sorry for the shortness, I was pre-occupied when I wrote this because I was listening to an old tape that my friend Amie made me from a trip to England a couple years ago (BEST FRIENDS EVER!!!).  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: *hands them TWO cookies* (ooooooooohhhhhh  
  
Oh, and I've decided to put Urd with.well your going to have to read and find out later, now aren't you? That you for all the suggestions though! Oh, and I'm sorry about the wall/mirror thingy. In the manga it doesn't really show the mirror, it just looks like a very odd wall, which I thought was odd as everyone else comes out of screens/water/cameras/etc.  
  
  
  
Duo sighed and walked into the living room, kicking a couch cushion that had fallen to the floor.  
  
"Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored" he sang to himself. Flopping down on the couch he picked up the remote control and started to flick through different tv stations.  
  
He sighed. "Why can't a hot girl come out of a mirror and ask ME what I want?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Would it be SO hard to do for me?"  
  
"Duo? Are you in here?" called Belldandy from the hall.  
  
Duo turned his head slightly. "Yeah I am Bell."  
  
She came in the room and smiled. "Quatre, Trowa and I are going to the.mall I think they called it, to buy clothes. They said that I can not go around in my robes. Would you like to come with us?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll chill here watching tv."  
  
Belldandy smiled again. "Okay, we shall be back in a few hours then. Wufei is out and Heero is out as well I believe. I'll lock the door as I go out."  
  
"Thanks." He said. "Ciao" Duo waved and turned his attention back to the tv. **Bell seems to fit in well** he mused to himself. **considering she's stuck here with us..** he winced. He still felt bad that he had caused Belldandy to be tied to Quatre. **He does enjoy it though, I can tell. He feels really bad when she does chores. She already does most of the cooking, cleaning, and everything else. Huh, you'd think that he would be used to having girls do things for him with 39 sisters**  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Thinking that it was one of the guys coming back he yelled out "It's open."  
  
He forgot about it until a couple of minutes later the bell rang again. "Why didn't they just - oh wait, Bell said she locked it." he sighed and stood up. "You'd think they'd take the key" he muttered. "You should be more prepared." he mocked in Heero's voice.  
  
He made his way to the door and opened it, ready to give the person on the other side a lecture about responsibility (he snickered to himself), only to find no one there.  
  
"Huh?" he said, scratching his head. He looked up and down the dirt road (1), seeing no one. "It's not like someone could be playing nicky-nicky- nine-doors. The only one to do that would be ME." He chuckled.  
  
Duo walked out and looked around. When he looked down he noticed a package lying on the doorstep. Picking it up he stepped inside as he opened it. Out came a video marked 'Sexy Sister 2'. Duo's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Who the hell is sending us porn?" he looked at the envelope trying to find a return address or name on it. Finding the envelope blank he shrugged and looked at the tape again.  
  
"Maybe it's not porn, maybe it's." he trailed off. He looked at the video and smirked.  
  
"Only one way to find out, now isn't there"  
  
He tiptoed into the living room, which was rather pointless since he was the only one home, and slipped the movie into the VCR.  
  
"No one will know." he trailed off turning the tv on. He pressed play and sat back on his heels snickering.  
  
"Heh, no way I'm sharing this" he said as the title screen came up. He glued his eyes to the screen. A pair of long, tanned legs came onto the screen.  
  
"Oh baby" Duo leaned in closer.  
  
The camera view began to run up and down them, until it focused on her foot. The foot seemed to get closer and closer to the screen until it-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- they live a little out-of-the-way ok? Even if the war is over they're still the gundam guys aren't they? Fans could mob them or something.*cough*youknowwho*cough  
  
Review please! It would bring me great joy! 


	4. chapter 4

New chapter *cough*finally*cough* up. Thanks for all the reviews *hands cookies out to everyone, specially made* and idea's. I'm actually trying to weave some in (the relena one was really good, thanks skytaur!).  
  
General disclaimer, I don't own anything, nothing has, is, or ever will be mine.  
  
Btw, can anyone tell me how/when peorth first appeared. For the life of me I can't remember  
  
Recap:  
  
"Oh baby" Duo leaned in closer.  
  
The camera view began to run up and down them, until it focused on her foot. The foot seemed to get closer and closer to the screen until it-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
********  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Duo came to he realised two things: A) he seemed to be lying on the floor with the back of his head throbbing, and B) the reason for this seemed to be sitting on top his stomach.  
  
With a yelp Duo scrambled to his feet.  
  
"What the - who now - whe?"  
  
The woman on the floor laughed. She had long white hair that went down her back, long robes that - Duo noticed with a slight smirk - accented her curves nicely, and small shapes of colour on her cheeks and forehead.  
  
"You must be related to Bell". Noticing her raised eyebrow, he gestured to her face.  
  
"Hot and intelligent" she smirked.  
  
Standing up in one swift movement she walked toward him slowly.  
  
"So, you must be the one Belldandy is staying on earth for."  
  
Duo's eyes grew wide and he shuffled back a few paces.  
  
"N-No, really I'm -"  
  
"Don't try lying to me, I know who you are. I've been watching you." she pointed to the screen and pictures of the past weeks popped up, all of them being interactions between Belldandy and Duo. She moved closer.  
  
"Hey, wait a second! Bell is staying here for Q -"  
  
"I also see how you're not keeping her happy."  
  
"Of course I'm not, Q --- HEY!" Duo stopped moving back and stood his ground. "I'll have you know I'm PERFECTLY capable of keeping women happy! There are NO complaints in that area lady, so why don't you lay off. I could keep Bell happy fine, thank you VERY much"  
  
"I know you can" she patted his shoulder patronisingly.  
  
Duo scampered quickly away so that there was a couch between them.  
  
"Woah sister, that's quite close enough."  
  
"Look, darling, I'm only here to he - "  
  
"URD??"  
  
Urd turned sharply around and was confronted by a very angry Belldandy flanked by four confused gundam pilots.  
  
"Bell, hi. How's it going."  
  
Belldandy glowered at Urd. "Why are you here?"  
  
Urd crossed her arms. "You'd think you'd have a better welcome for your sister." Behind her back Duo, who was still hiding behind the couch, mouthed "sister" to the rest of the gundam pilots, who just shrugged.  
  
"Why are you here and " she glanced over to the tv, "What is that? Have you been monitoring us? You know you don't have the power to do that! Your access is LIMITED!"  
  
"I was just looking after my little sister" Urd said, smiling. "Who knows what he" she gestured to Duo "could have done to you."  
  
Belldandy and the guys looked confused. Finally Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"Duo's not the person, he is" he pointed to Quatre, who was trying to slink back into the shadows.  
  
Urd looked confused as she looked from Duo to Quatre. "You mean your not -"  
  
Duo looked exasperated. "That's what I was TRYING to tell you!"  
  
She fixed her eyes on Quatre and a small, evil smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"So, you're the one I came down for"  
  
Sorry for the shortness. The next couple of chapters are going to be fillers until Urd is definitely in their lives, then the fun and games can commence *grin*  
  
You know the drill...review people!! 


End file.
